Past Life
by Emerald-Forest
Summary: Gohan disappears when he is 2 years old and now after 13 years have past since Gohan dissapears a young man appears does his arrival have anything to do with Gohan's disappearances?(R&R)
1. Default Chapter

The Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Aww isn't little Gohan cute?" Ask Chi Chi to Goku "Yea he is. He's only 2 years old" Replied Goku. "Let's leave him to sleep" Said Chi Chi "Alright" Was Goku's only reply. They went down stairs then all of a sudden they heard a CRASH~ coming from Gohan's room. Suddenly Goku raced upstairs and crashed the door but he was still to late. For Gohan was gone and the only thing in his place was a doll and a letter it read:  
  
Goku I have taken your only son and you will NEVER ever see him alive again!  
  
  
  
  
  
From: Your worst nightmare!  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi were so shocked they just stood there for about an hour or so then Chi Chi started crying and saying that she'll never see her poor little baby again she cried and cried until there was no tears left in her. So after another hour the Son's decided to never mention Gohan again so that it won't hurt them anymore. So that's what they decided like they said they never mentioned Gohan or the letter ever again. Not even to their second son Goten. And that's how it went for 13 years. Until the day came.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it so far I'm going to update my second chapter as soon as I can so please Read & Review! Also sorry about the short chapter I'll make the second chapter longer!^-^ 


	2. The Stranger

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!!!!!   
  
The Stranger  
  
13 Years Later....  
  
  
A sayian space pod landed with a crash in the deep forest.Suddenly the sayian spce pod door opened and a young man about 15 years old stepped out.  
  
He had black hair like Goku's he was wearing a sayian uniform.  
"Computer tell me where we are."Said the stranger.   
  
"Master we are at a planet called Earth.It's mostly made out of water and this is where the living creatures called humans live."Said Md20 the robot. "Good now teleport me to where I'm suposed to be asigned to live."Said the stranger "Yes Master teleporting in 5,4,3,2,1..." as soon as Md20 finished they were both teleported to an apartment.  
  
'So this is where Commander 54 wanted me to live.Nice place but a little to small.Oh well it'll have to do.'The stranger thought."Master your clothes are in the closet and starting tommorow your going to a place humans call school the name of this school is Orange Star High.I will teleport you there in the morning but for now you can do whatever you wish."Md20 said. "Very well computer I think I'll wonder along the streets for a while."   
  
"Yes Master but remember what Comander 54 said try not to get into trouble."Replided Md20 while looking worried.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to blow up the town like last time." Said the stranger while laughing "Sure Master..."Laughed the robot neversliy.So the stranger went to the outside to explore the land.'This place looks so calm and normal I wish something exciting would happen.'thought the stranger.All of a sudden the banks alarm went of so the stranger raced to see what happened.  
  
There he saw 4 humans holding lot's of bags full of something,but he dosen't know what.Not soon after the alarm went of a helecopter appeared and inside there was a girl about 15 years old too.  
  
She had black hair and was tied in pig tails.The stranger watched as the girl jumped out of the copter and started attacking the humans holding the bags(robbers).  
  
The stranger watched in interste as the girl defeted the humans(robbers) one by one.  
  
He was impressed that a human like her could hold such power but of course he was a million times stronger then her since he was a sayian.The stranger walked some more until he bumped into a girl.He remembered this girl from the bank.She was the one that defeated those humans(robbers).   
  
"Hey watch where your going idiot!"Yelled the girl.   
  
"Why shode I watch where I'm going if your the one that bumped into me?"Asked the stranger while giving her a Vegeta-like smirk.   
  
"Why you...."Replied the girl angerly."Hey Videl stop wasting your time on this geek."Said Sharpener 'So her names Videl hmmm..'thought but was not able to finsh because another girl came and asked "So who's the cutie Videl?"While looking at the stranger.  
  
"My name is none of your buesniss."Repiled the stranger while glaring at the girl. "Well my name is Erasa." "Stop wasting your time with this geek and let's go."Said Sharpener. "Don't call him a geek Sharpener."Said Erasa while looking at the stranger.   
  
"Well he is a geek look at the wierd clothes his wearing."Repiled Sharpener. "Well I think it's cool."Said Erasa.  
  
"Listen I gotta go so if you dumb humans still want to keep chating then count me out.See Ya losers."Said the stranger while walking away.   
  
"How rude can you get?"Erasa asked.The stranger headed home while thinking about today and what's it's going to be like in a what humans call school.the stranger sat down at the dinner table and started eating. "So Master did you have a good day?"Asked the robot   
  
"Well computer the creatures on this planet sure are wierd they dress in wierd things and they sure have temper."Said the stranger while thinking.  
  
"Master don't tell me you got in trouble today."Asked the robot "No I just bumped into this human girl called Videl and she and her friends just yelled at me when it wasn't even my fault."Said the stranger.  
  
"Well Master they do have short temper."Said Md20.  
  
"Good night I got to get to sleep for tommorow."Said the stranger while getting up from the table.   
  
"Good night Master."Said Md20 while clearing the dinner table.The stranger lyed down on his bed and started thinking about what's going to happen in this school.But little does he know that tommorow is going to be a day everyone will remember.  
  
  
So how did you guys like my story?I know some of you may still think this is short but I PROMISE I will make it longer in the next chapter.I will update soon so you don't have to wait long.So plz R&R(Read & Review) 


	3. Going To School

Diclaimer:I Don't Own DBZ!  
  
Going To School  
  
  
"Master wake up or else your going to be late.WAKE UP!"Yelled the robot  
"Yes,Yes I'm awake computer."The stranger said while waking up.He quickly got ready for school and then Md20(the robot) teleported him there.And since Md20 can transform into any object he transformed into a watch so the stranger can wear him around.  
  
  
When the stranger was at the school he headed for the princelples office. "I'm here to get my schedule and tell me wich classroom I'm in."Said the stranger in a hurry.   
  
  
"Name?"Asked the secutary "Master S."Said the stranger "Okay your in room 512 and here's your schedule.Also your locker combanation is 5-8-2."Said the secutary while giving him his things.  
  
  
Master (the stranger,but from now on I'll call him Master.)raced towards his classroom and when he entered the class all stared at him some girls wispered and giggled. "So your the new student?"Asked the teacher   
  
  
"Yes do you see anyone else standing here?"Asked Master "the teacher just stared at him and then said to the class "Listen class we have a new student joinning us his name is..?"Asked the teacher "Master S.But call me Master and not S!"Said Master while giving them his glare. "Okay Master would you like to introduce yourself?"Asked the teacher again   
  
  
"Well you already know my name and I like Martial Arts and I study on most of my free time.Also Do not bother me unless it is necessery or ELSE!"Said Master wile giving everyone a glare.   
  
  
"Okay Master you may sit beside Erasa.Erasa please raise your hand."Said the teacher "No need I already know who that human is."Said Master while quitly walking towards Erasa.The class watched him as he finally reached his seat and sat down.  
  
  
"So your name is Master?"Asked Erasa "Yes if you have been paying attention."Said Master rudly. "Well you don't have to be rude about it MASTER."Said Videl angerly. "I may do as I wish."Master replied back with another glare.   
  
  
"Well your name sure sounds like Monster then Master.Hey that suites you perfectly Monster."Said Videl back happily. "Don't you dare call me that you low class humans!"Repiled Master angryly. "Videl,Master is there anyting you would like to share with the class?"Asked the teacher. "No."Was both of their reply.After that class ended they moved on to lunch.  
  
  
They quitly gathered their food and then walked to their tables.Master chose a seat in the far coners alone.Then befor he can refuse Erasa and Videl and Sharpener quikly walked to his table. "Hey Master how you been doing?"Asked Erasa "None of your buissness."Replied Master angerly "Well can you at least be a little kind to us?"Asked Videl while glaring "No."Was Masters only reply. "Do you know who I am?"Asked Videl while still glaring at Master.  
  
  
"Nope,don't know and don't care."Said Master while eating. "Well I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan!"Said Videl proudly "So do I care?"Asked Master.Now Videl was very angry so she exploded "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE WORLDS STRONGEST MEN ALIVE!I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE ONE THAT BEAT CELL!I AM THE DAUGHTER OF HERCULE SATAN!I AM VIDEL SATAN THE STRONGEST WOMAN ALIVE!"  
"So?"Asked Master.  
  
  
Now everyone was shocked Videl had just exploded and yelled out the most improtent thing in the world and all he said was 'So?' People were still shocked when Master stood up to throw away his humongus lunch."Well I guess I'll see you guys in P.E."Said Master while walking away.  
  
  
As Master walked into P.E people were still wispering about him.When he sat down on one of the benches a men with hair like Masters walked in and said "Okay since your P.E teacher is away on buissnisse I will be teaching this class.  
  
  
My name is Mr.Haile but you can call me Haile."Then he anoncess that they will be sparring today.He parred them up. "Videl with Erasa.Sharpener with Master.You four will start first."Said Mr.Haile.So Videl founght Erasa and was over pretty fast since Videl was much stronger then Erasa.  
  
  
The next fight was Sharpener againest Master. "You mean I have to fight this dweeb?"Asked Sharpener as he got into he's fighting position.  
  
  
"Ready,Set,GO!"Shouted Mr.Haile as the fight begain.Sharpener tried to punch Master in the stomach and then he tried the head but Master blocked each one. "This is getting boring I'm going to end this NOW!"Said Master while punching Sharpener in the stomach and then kicking him into the wall.People started gathering around Sharpener to see if he's okay.But he was fine except that he fainted.  
  
  
The final fight was between Master and Videl.The fight started and Videl charged at him with full speed and started hitting and punching like Sharpener but the only difference was that she was alot stronger then Sharpener.Master blocked like he did with the others.This went on for a while until Master decided to end this once and for all.  
  
  
Master moved so fast Videl couldn't even see him the from behind Master kicked her and punched her in the back and sent sent her flying towards the wall like he did with Sharpener.Mr.Haile was amazed at the boy and what he just did.The boy was going so fast even he goku counldn't sence it.  
  
  
People again started gathering around at Videl like they did with Sharpener.Mr.Halie sent both Sharpener and Videl down to the nurses office to rest.So that's pretty much how the day went boring and quite except for the wispering.When Md20 teleported him home the first thing he did was do his homework the train in a room specially designed for him by Md20.Then he ate his dinner and was of to bed thinking about the day.  
  
Thank You For The Reviews!Hope you liked that I'll try to update sooner!Also PLZ R&R (Read & Review!)^-^   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. The Big Surprise

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ!Though I wish I did.  
  
The Big Surprise  
  
In School...  
  
"Okay class tommorow we will have a few special guest's comming to our school they will be:Bulma Brifes and her family,Yamcha,Son Goku and his family and The Great Hercule Satan and Videl!"Said the teacher happily.  
  
Soon everyone in the class was wispering excitinly about tommorow or what they were going to wear except Master.  
  
He was just sitting there yawning over and over like nothing happened. "Master aren't you excited about tommorow?"Asked Erasa curistly "No."Was Master's reply.  
  
Now everyone was shocked how can Master not be excited about the world's most famous living humans comming to their school.  
  
Then Sahrpener finally said "He probley doesn't even know who they are."   
  
"Your wrong I know who they are.But I just don't care!"Said Master while getting up from his seat and walking out the classroom door because the lunch bell had just rung.  
  
After lunch(A/N:I didn't want to write the whole lunch scene.)   
Master started to walk back to class when Erasa,Sharpener and Videl starting running towards him to catch up.  
  
"Hey Master wait up!"Yelled Erasa while racing towards Master while Sharpner and Videl followed her.  
  
When they finally caught up to him Videl asked "Hey MONSTER why were you not excited about tommorow?"   
  
"Because I have better things to do then listen to some boring speech told by people you claim to be famous.Also the names Master not Monster Devil!"Said Master while walking towards class calmly.  
  
"Man he's wierd."Said Sharpner while starring at Master wile he walked away.  
  
~~~~Goku's House~~~~  
  
"Chi Chi are you ready for tommorow?"Asked Goku  
"Yes Goku we're all ready to go to Orange Star High with Bulma,Vegeta and Trunks.Goku is anyone else going besides us?"Said Chi Chi  
  
"Ya Yamcha's going and so is that man Her-something I think it's Hercule and her daughter which goes to that school I think her name is Vil or is it Videl."Said Goku while still trying to remember  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter Goku as long as we're not late for tommorow then there is nothing to worry about.  
  
~~~~Bulma's House~~~~  
  
"Vegeta you better be ready to go to Orange Star High tommorow."Said Bulma "What the hell are you talking about Woman?"Asked Vegeta while comming out from the Gravity Room.  
  
"Don't you remember we're going to that high school Orange Star High with Goku's family,Yamacha and Hercule and Videl."Said Bluma angerly. "Well I'm not going woman!Espesally with those weakling humans!"Yelled Vegeta   
  
"Well then Vegeta I hopped that you've enjoyed your days in the GR because if your not comming then I will not fix the GR the next time you break it and I have a feeling it's going to be pretty soon..."Said Bulma as she watched Vegeta's face suddenly into horror.  
  
It was quite for a while until finally Vegeta gave in and said "Fine I'll go with you woman but I won't like it!"And with that Vegeta stormed out of the room.  
  
~~~~Orange Star High~~~~  
  
"So Master want to come with us to the mall this afternoon or are you to busy with your work?"Asked Erasa  
  
"No thanks I got better things to do."Replided Master coldly  
  
"And what's that MONSTER?"Asked Videl  
  
"Well Devil it's non of your buisness now is it?"Asked Master while glaring at Videl.  
  
"Oh come on Master it'll be fun,Pretty please for me?Common it's just a little favor."Asked Erasa sweetly  
  
"Fine but I won't stay long.I need to go there anyway to get a trainning Gi."Replided Master while thinking.  
  
"YAY okay meet as at the front door of the school as soon as the bell rings.Well see ya till afterschool."Said Erasa happily  
  
"Whatever."Replided Master coldly  
  
~~~~AfterSchool~~~~  
  
"So you guys ready to go?"Asked Erasa  
  
"Yep.Let's go."Said Sharpner  
  
After a while they arrived at the mall.Sharpner headed for the Arcade,Erasa headed for the clothing stores and Master and Videl both headed for the Martial Arts store.  
  
'hm I wonder which Gi I should get the Black one or the Red one.'Thought Master  
  
While Videl was trying out the punching bag.  
  
After an hour or so the group finally finished there thing.And they met at the food court while getting something to eat in the mean while.  
  
Master had finally decided to get both Black and Red Gi since he's going to need more then one.  
  
Erasa bought like about a million clothes and dresses if that's possible.  
  
Sharpner was playing so many games he couldn't even remember all the scores he had gotten he just assumed that he at least got over a million.  
  
Videl had been punching the punching bag until the bag couldn't stand it anymore and all the sand leaked out from the bag.  
  
After that was done Master quickly flew home and ate his dinner and fell asleep thinking about the GUEST'S tommorrow.  
  
He had a feeling that he some how some where he knew one of the guest's but he didn't know who or where.So he just ignored it.But little did he know that tommorrow would be a day to remember....   
  
A/N:Hey guys sorry I know I wasn't updating for a while 'cause I was kina busy with th EX and all.I'll try and update sooner k?^-^ 


	5. The Big Day

The Big Day  
  
~~~~Morning~~~~  
  
As Master flew to school that morning he couldn't help but look at his watch that was really a ki blocker(A/N:It's those things you wear so people can't sense your ki.)   
  
After flying for a while he finally saw the roof of the school.He landed quickley and ran for the door but before he reached the door he bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey Monster what are you doing up here?"Videl asked  
  
"That's non of your buisness Devil."Said Master quickley while walking away from Videl.  
  
'Something's wrong with him and I'm going to find out if it kills me.'  
  
"I'll find out your secert soon Master you just wait."Videl mummbled under her breath.  
  
~~~~Auditorium~~~~  
  
"Well children welcome to our special day!Today we have the most famous people that ever lived in our school!We have Mrs.Bluma Brief,Mr.Son Goku,Mr.Yamacha and the great Mr.Hercule Satan!  
  
The kids in the auditorium all cheered and screamed except for Master who was just sitting there looking bored as if he was watching paint dry.  
  
First came in Bluma,Vegeta and Trunks then Goku,Chi chi and Goten then Yamacha and last Hercule Satan.  
  
"Hi everyone nice to meet you I am Bulma Briefs.And this is my husband Vegeta and my son Trunks.As you all know I am the owner of Capsule Corp.I would like to choose a person form th audience so that I can do my presentation."Said Bluma  
  
Everyone raised their hand all at once even Hercule raised his hand almost certin that the Bluma Briefs would choose him because he was of course the strongest man alive(A/N:Sure just keep thinking that,-_-')  
  
But he was wrong as Bulma scanned the seats for a person to pick when all of a sudden her eyes fell upon a young man sitting there he was the only one that didn't raise his hand in fact he looked bored.  
  
So Bulma said "You there young man the one in the Black shirt and blue jeans come down."  
  
Every inculding Hercule groaned because they didn't get picked.  
  
As Master walked down the stairs he wondered why he was picked.'Oh well it's not like I have anything else to do'He thought.  
  
"So what's your name young man?"Asked Bulma  
  
"The names Master S.But call me Master not S got it?"Asked Master rudley  
  
Bluma was surprised by his answer she never met someone that would talk to her that way not even Vegeta.  
Vegeta was as shocked as Bulma when he heard him talk to his mate that way.  
  
"Any let's move on.So Master I would like you to put on the helmet and let us all see what your thinking about."Said Bulma quickley while handing Master the helmet.  
  
"Why should I?"Snarled Master angerly  
  
"Because it's a presitation so put it on."Said Bulma trying to stay calm  
  
"FINE!"Yelled Master  
  
So Master put on the helmet and the show started....  
  
  
Next time:Everyone discovers one of Master's big secert's but this is had being in the Z fighters mind for along time.Is he good or is he evil?  
  
  
A/N:Hey guys sorry if it's short and also sorry if i haven't updated for along time it's just that now school started we have alot of homework most of them is math so it takes a long time to finish.But don't worry people I'll try to update very soon and maybe I'll even get it up on Wednesday so check k?^-^  
  
R,R&R=Read,Review & Review! 


	6. Thoughts Of The Past

Lirena:Finally I updated!Sorry it took so long readers!  
  
Readers Looks at angerly at Lirena.  
  
Mimi:I think you should update sooner....  
  
Lirena:Nah the readers won't mind if I don't update for another month right?  
  
Readers grabs Lirena and throws her in a closet with only a computer.  
  
Lirena:Okay I get you point now LET ME OUT!HELP ME MIMI!   
  
Mimi:I think I'll stay out of this one.  
  
Looks at all the angery readers.  
  
Diclaimer:I do NOT own DBZ but I wish I did....Oh well^-^  
  
Chap 6  
  
  
Master slowly walked towards the machine and stepped in while Bulma got everything ready.After Bulma connected some wires together everything was done so she turned on the big screen on top of the machine.First there was blackness and then images started to apear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood every where on the ground as far as the eye can see.  
  
Dead bodies of people who had suffered the horrible fate that brought them to death.Two young boy around 6 years old sat in the pools of blood while watching the dark blue sky.  
  
Both boy had spiky black hair and deep black eyes.Then suddenly a scream echoed from behind them.  
  
There stood a man holding a knife and on the ground a fallen body of a mother and child lay lifelessly as more blood joined the pool.  
  
The man that have killed the poor widow and daughter stared at the two boys in digust and ran towards them with the knife still dripping with blood.  
  
One boy stood up and picked up a gun beside him and shot the man the boys watched with interst as the man yelled out in pain and fell to the ground and with the last bit of breath he said the words that would haunt the boys forever he said   
  
'Hell will come for you both everything you love will be gone.For you are the demon's children.'  
  
with that the man died and the boys turned towards the sky and countinued watching it with interst but the words still hung in their heads like a memory that won't go away a memory of pain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Thought~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two boys walked down the street of a town that was once filled with happy people and children but now filled with fear and sorrow.  
  
The more they walked the more darker it got until a full moon rose from above.But for some reason the boys did not look up instead they ignored it like everything else in the world.Suddenly a elderly woman walked infront of them.She looked into their eyes and cried.  
  
Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow but the words she said touched the boys just for a second before the other boy took out a knife and stabed the woman.She had said:  
  
Emotions are something we can't control,Anger and Jelousey always seems to appear,While saddness will bring us lots of tears,Happiness is an emotion that brings joy to the world,But fear catches us before we can run,But the most importent emotion of all that brightens even the sun is LOVE,when it takes it's toll it can show all emotions at once or none at all....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Thought~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So how was it sorry that I didn't update for so long I was just so busy but don't worry I will update VERY soon!So Review Please!^-^ 


	7. New Arrival

Lirena:Okie readers here's the 7th chappy you've all been waiting for!  
  
Mimi:Great now all you have to do is the disclaimers and then the story will begin.  
  
Lirena:*Has evil look in eyes*Who said I'm even going to do the disclamiers?  
  
Mimi:Because if you don't lawyers will sue you for stealing DBZ.  
  
Lirena:*Evil look disappears*Ep!I Don't own DBZ!So Please don't sue!^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile away from the school on a mountain top another space pod landed.The door opened and out stepped a boy that looked almost the same as Master he to was wearing the same kind of armor as Master when he first arrived except his was black.  
  
He also has the same messy hair style but his eyes were darker much darker.  
  
"Md19 tell me what planet is this?"Asked the 15 year old boy.  
  
"Sir this is the plant Earth the creatures are weak and they are not the only creatures living here."Replided MD19  
  
"Excellent now locate the place where Master S. and show me the way."The boy commanded  
  
The robot flew ahead at amazing speed while the boy followed after it.Soon they aproched an apartment.The boy took the robot and put it on his wrist like a watch.He reached a old man which he assumed was the landlord and asked politley   
  
"Excuse me but can you please show me where Master S. lives?"  
  
The landlord replied "Aren't you Master S.?Oh well you must be his twin brother you two look almost alike except for the eyes."  
  
"Sure I'm his 'brother'."The boy said.  
  
"In that case his room is on the 6th floor apt 666 wonder why he choose the devils number?"Said the landlord curiosley.'Kids and their fashion sense today.'The landlord thought as the boy walked away.  
  
  
The boy that claimed to be Master's brother walked upstairs until he was right infront of the apartment door.  
  
"Md19 open the lock."The boy commanded  
  
With a click the door was opened and the boy slowly walked in while scanning the apt.He then took out a small black marble and threw it onto the ground and suddenly a new room appeared.  
  
The boy opened the door and walked in.Inside the walls were all black and the bed was blood red.There was also a closet set in the corners.He opened the closet doors and took out a black shirt and a navy blue jean.And he changed out of his armor.  
  
After he was done changing he walked out side into the halls and commanded Md19 to lock the doors.And slowly walked towards the old man again.  
  
"Excuse me sir when brother gets back can you tell him I stopped by to vist him?"Asked the boy politley  
  
"Why sure sonny what might I ask is your name?"The landlord asked.  
  
The boy thought for a while and said "The name is Gohan.Son Gohan."And walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lirena:MWAHAHAHA!!!!A cliffhanger don't you all just hate me? *Doges a tomato before it hits*Hehehe thought so.Sorry it's so short I've just been busy honest.Anyways now the truth is out MASTER is NOT Gohan or is he?  
  
Mimi:You just told them in you story Masters NOT Gohan.  
  
Lirena:Did I write down that he's not Gohan?  
  
Mimi:No but you said Gohan was looking for him so-  
  
Lirena:Nope if I didn't write it down then it doesn't count so there!*Sticks out toungh :p*  
  
Mimi:v_v Oh forget it I give up!*Walks away*  
  
Lirena:Anyways those authors who think I've stole your idea in the begining now has to think again because he isn't who he seems to be!MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!Before I forget REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!*Chases after Mimi*  
  
^-^ 


End file.
